


Never Tamed

by nitahashi



Series: Hamilwolf [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Era, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki, Multi, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, like i care, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitahashi/pseuds/nitahashi
Summary: In war, in marriage, and in political rivalries, Alexander was always caught between two worlds.(Abandoned, but I'm keeping it up)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilwolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Never Tamed

Winter had just arrived, and the air was still. The snow from a few days prior had long melted, though a few patches still clung stubbornly to the dry grass below. The last of the leaves on one tree fell off and blew away with a gust of wind, settling on the ground among other dead leaves.  
  


The leaves crunched softly, like a whisper in the wintry silence, as a young lady with long dark hair made her way through the patch of woodland. A red shawl was draped over her shoulders, and she carried a lantern as she walked. It was relatively early in the evening, and the full moon above provided a soft glow. Yet the noiseless atmosphere, coupled with the gnarled and skinny dead trees, gave the area an eerie feeling as well. She clutched her shawl tighter, feeling a chill in the air, and kept walking at a slow, careful pace.  
  


Then she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her.  
  


Turning her head around, she saw a creature partly obscured by the bushes. But there was no mistaking what it was. Those ears, those eyes, those bared teeth...it could only mean one thing.  
  


A wolf.  
  


She ran away, her heart fluttering as the wolf's heavy footsteps reached her ears. She was fast, but the wolf, pursuing her on all fours, was faster. And as she ran, the candle inside her lantern flickered dangerously as the wind began to snuff it out. She slowed down, nearly coming to a full stop, startled by the sudden lack of light.  
  


Seconds later the wolf pounced on her, knocking her face-first into the ground.  
  


She groaned and twisted her neck to meet the beast's eyes...which were a warm, earthy brown with a mischievous glimmer. And beneath them was not a hungry maw, but a big smile. Indeed, this was no ordinary wolf. It wore a blue uniform and looked remarkably human save for the ears, tail, and muzzle.

In fact, it was neither fully wolf nor fully human. But this liminal creature's would-be prey knew its identity quite well.  
  


"You think you're so clever, don't you Alexander?"  
  


The wolf man got off her, his tail wagging merrily. "Heh, I think I may have actually scared you that time, Eliza..."  
  


"I wasn't afraid," said Eliza pointedly, getting up off the ground. "I knew it was you."  
  


"Then why did you run?"  
  


"Everybody runs from wolves. It's practically instinct."  
  


"Tell me something I don't know." Alexander shook his head and body, his lupine features disappearing as he quickly shifted into a far more human form—the form that Eliza had first encountered him in at the recent winter's ball.  
  


Eliza picked up her lantern. "What are you doing out here anyhow?"  
  


"Just blowing off some steam, I suppose. You know I get frisky on nights like these." Alexander brushed some dirt, grass, and leaves off his uniform. He noticed Eliza's lantern and its lack of light. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  


"I'd appreciate that very much, yes." Eliza stood beside him and he gladly took her by the hand. Though the forest was dark, she knew she had nothing to fear with Alexander close by. No other wild beast, she believed, would dare tangle with a wolf man—certainly not one brave enough to fight in a war.  
  


As they headed up a small hill, she got a good luck at the moon overhead. "Care to sing for me?"  
  


"Eh, do you have any particular song in mind?" asked Alexander.  
  


She gently clung to his arm. "A wolf song."  
  


He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know any songs about wolves."  
  


Eliza laughed softly. "That's not what I meant."  
  


It dawned on Alexander what Eliza was talking about. He frowned and stopped walking. "I'm not going to do that! It's...it's..."  
  


"It's what?"  
  


"...it's undignified!"  
  


"But I think it's beautiful." She tenderly leaned against him. "Just this once?"  
  


He sighed and smiled faintly. "Just this once. For you." He shook his head and reverted to his wolfish form once again. Then he took a deep breath and let out a long, melodious howl.  
  


Eliza closed her eyes, a crisp gust of wind blowing past her cheek as she listened to her beloved's "song." Though it sounded like the baying of any wild wolf, there was something unmistakably human and soulful about the tune as well. It was enchanting and haunting all at once. When he was done, Alexander looked over at Eliza and saw the look of admiration and bliss on her face. She opened her eyes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, not minding the sensation of his ragged (though short) fur.

"That was lovely."  
  


Alexander smiled back at her fondly, blushing under his tawny fur.  
  


"Serenading your little lady there, Hammy?"  
  


Alexander's wolf ears stood up. Some short distance away was another young man in a uniform much like his own, with curly brown hair tied up in the back.  
  


"John!" He let go of Eliza's hand and approached his friend. Eliza followed him.  
  


"Been havin' a little romp in the woods, I take it?" said John.  
  


"Ohh, maybe..." said Alexander with a grin.  
  


"Heh. Well, Hercules and Lafayette and I were wondering if you'd like to join us at the tavern for a little..." He playfully nudged Alexander with his elbow. "...guys night out."  
  


Alexander's black bushy tail began to wag. "I'd love to!"  
  


"Alexander..." Eliza tugged at his sleeve.  
  


"Hmmm?"  
  


Eliza looked at him, then upwards at the sky. "The moon..."  
  


"I know, I know. But I'll be fine."  
  


John looked away. "Oooh, yeah, I forgot about the whole full moon thing..."  
  


"Don't worry about it," said Alexander. "Either of you. I mean, the ball was on a full moon too, and I did just fine until that idiot stepped on my foot."  
  


Eliza smiled and chuckled at the memory. He'd barked in pain and ran into another room, and when Eliza came looking for him, she found that the handsome soldier she had been dancing with, the one who'd made her heart go _boom_ like the cannons of the war, was huddled in one corner in all his lupine glory. Yet she had no fear, just fascination...though she did have to make up a story later about a big dog breaking into the ballroom and causing a ruckus. And in her eyes, Alexander was just as attractive as a wolf man as he was as an ordinary gentleman.  
  


But she knew how most people felt about wolves. She knew what most people did to wolves. And she knew what they'd surely do to him if they saw him in his wolf body.  
  


"I promise you, I'll be fine," said Alexander. His tail blithely swished about like a plume. "I can control myself." He shook his head and turned back into a human, as if to prove his point, then turned to John. "Let me take Eliza home and I'll meet you at the tavern, all right?"  
  


"Sounds good!" John gave Eliza a reassuring look. "And trust me, if he starts acting up I'll knock some sense into him."  
  


"We'll see about that!" Alexander smirked toothily at John. Even as a human, his canine teeth were still unusually large to the discerning observer, an indicator of his true wolfish state.  
  


John grinned back at him and waved goodbye, heading off in the opposite direction.  
  


Alexander and Eliza continued their trek back to the Schuyler household, where Eliza knew her sisters Angelica and Peggy were awaiting her return and were likely growing worried. They didn't know Alexander's secret, and she hoped they never would. Or at the very least, Alexander hoped they never would. Only John and Eliza knew, and he wanted it to stay that way. The two of them had promised him it would stay that way. John cared too much about Alexander to put his life at risk by revealing his secret, and though he hadn't known Eliza for long, Alexander had faith she would be just as loyal.  
  


Alexander and Eliza were soon out of the woods—literally and figuratively. Still, some bushes rustled loudly and a small animal with a striped bushy tail skittered out. A raccoon.  
  


Eliza felt Alexander forcefully release his grip on her hand, and she spun around to see him back in his wolf form darting after the little raccoon on all fours, tail held high.  
  


"Alexander!" she cried out, following him.  
  


He was about to pounce on the raccoon, but Eliza's voice distracted him and he bumped into a tree. He rubbed his head and growled unhappily.  
  


Eliza sighed. "This is exactly what I'm worried about..."  
  


"Sorry," said Alexander, switching back to human form and standing up. "I'm just hungry, that's all. I'll be sure to have a good meal with John and the guys so I'm not tempted to..." He glanced away and frowned. "...go _savage_ like that again..."  
  


"It's not 'savage,' Alexander," said Eliza. "You're just doing what comes naturally for a wolf, aren't you?"  
  


"Yes, and I hate it. When I came here, I promised myself I wouldn't let this wolf nonsense get in the way of my hopes and dreams."  
  


"What kind of hopes and dreams?" asked Eliza as they resumed their walk.  
  


Alexander edged closer to her and clasped her hand tighter. "Like finding love."  
  


Eliza leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well in that case, I suppose it hasn't gotten in the way at all."  
  


"Nope." He kissed her on the forehead. "Like I said, I'm gonna be just fine."

* * *

The full moon continued to shine bright overhead as the night rolled on, and behind the warm glow of the tavern window, four friends sat at the table, cheerful (and a bit tipsy) as they sang.  
  


_"Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there'll be more of us, telling the story of tonight!"_  
  


No one seemed to notice that Alexander had gone strangely silent. Or perhaps they couldn't hear him over the melody of their own voices.  
  


_"Raise a glass to freedom..."_ John sang, lifting his mug in the air. He smiled and glanced over to where Alexander sat...or rather, where he _had_ been sitting.  
  


He was not there. But his clothes were.  
  


John's face fell and his blood ran cold.  
  


"Are you alright, _mon ami?_ " asked Lafayette.  
  


"Yeah...and where's Hamilton?" Hercules chimed in.  
  


John hesitated. The pile of clothes, Alexander's disappearance...he knew what both of those things meant. "Uhh...I-I think he just stepped outside for a minute...said something about, uhh...needing...some...uh, water." Hardly the most convincing reply in the world, but he didn't care at this point. He got up from the table and headed for the door as soon as the words left his mouth, before Lafayette and Hercules had any chance to respond. "I-I'm gonna go get him."  
  


Lafayette and Hercules just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  


As soon as John had stepped outside the tavern, Alexander's clothes bundled up underneath his arm, he was greeted by a scene of panic and chaos.  
  


"It's a wolf! Run for your lives!" The voices of terrified townspeople rang out all around him.  
  


John frantically scanned the hysterical crowds, clutching tighter onto the bundle of clothes. He could just barely—and briefly—make out the shape of a black tail before its owner skittered away out of sight. John tore off in that direction, shoving past a few people who were too concerned with saving their own skin to pay much attention to him.  
  


There was a break in the crowds, and John got a clear view of just what had gotten these townsfolk in such a frightening, fearful frenzy. A skinny brown wolf with a black "mane" of fur running from the top of its head down to its equally black tail. A rather small wolf, as far as wolves go, but still very much the animal that everyone feared. But to John, this wolf was a familiar face. He knew who really hid behind the fur and fangs—and how to bring him back.  
  


Then John saw another familiar face: Aaron Burr, who was trying in vain to shoo the wolf away.  
  


"Get away from me, you cur!" He kicked the wolf in the ribs, earning a squealing yelp and a snarl in response.  
  


John rushed over to the wolf, wrapping his arms around its neck and shoulders and pulling it close to him. "Hey! Down, boy!"  
  


"What are you doing, Laurens?!" Burr exclaimed. "He'll bite you!"  
  


"Nah, he's with me," said John.  
  


Burr raised an eyebrow. "Your pet?"  
  


"Uhh...yeah. He's not a wolf, he's my...dog."  
  


"Didn't know you got a dog." Burr leaned in for a closer look, not convinced that this beast was just a common pet dog. "He kinda stinks of Hamilton."  
  


The wolf snapped at him, attempting to bite. Burr immediately flinched and backed away.  
  


"Well, who do ya think pets him the most?"  
  


Burr was still unconvinced, especially after nearly getting bitten, but opted not to press John further. "I see."  
  


"He's harmless, trust me. I've got him under control." No sooner had he said this did the wolf wriggle out of his grasp and take off down an alleyway, tail between its legs.  
  


"Hey! Get back here!" John took off after the wolf, chasing it down the alley. When he was sure no one else had followed him, he flung Alexander's jacket at the wolf. The wolf thrashed under the jacket, then lay down and stopped moving. John cautiously approached the covered animal.  
  


The wolf was gone, and in its place was Alexander, who sat up and shook his head groggily as if waking from a dream. He turned around to see John sitting on the ground close by and gasped.  
  


"Aaah!" He scooted away from him and tried to cover himself with the jacket.  
  


"Calm down," urged John.  
  


"I can't calm down! I'm butt ass naked in the middle of town!"  
  


"Shhh," John pressed a finger to Alexander's mouth. "Are you tryin' to tell the whole world?"  
  


"Wh-Where's the rest of my clothes?"  
  


"Got 'em right here." John handed him the rest of the bundled up clothing he'd been carrying.

Alexander sighed. "I can't believe I did that..." He started to get dressed, then paused. "Do you mind?"

John grinned and laughed softly. "Oh come on, it's not the first time I've seen you like this."

  
Alexander blushed. "Yeah I know, but still..."  
  


"Okay, okay." John turned around to give his companion some degree of privacy. "What came over you anyhow? I thought you said this wasn't gonna happen, that you'd be fine..."  
  


"I know," said Alexander, putting on his boots. "And believe me, I tried."  
  


"You're gonna have to try harder. I mean, what if it happens in the middle of a battle?"  
  


"Psssh, that's the least of my worries. If those redcoats saw a wolf charging at them, they'd piss their pants." He stood up. "All right, I'm decent."  
  


"Think you can hold it together for the rest of tonight?" asked John.  
  


"Yeah. But I think I'll just have another drink or two with the guys and then call it a night. Not taking any more chances."  
  


John patted Alexander's shoulder as they left the alleyway. "All righty then. But I'm still keeping an eye on you. I'd hate to have to call you a dog again."  
  


Alexander shoved him playfully.  
  


As they made their way back to the tavern, neither of them noticed Burr watching them in the shadows of a nearby glowing street lamp.  
  


Something about this whole "dog" situation didn't seem right to him...  



End file.
